Calypso's Nightmare: Rise of HOWL
by SpazzyJuice
Summary: RNJ are at it again in this new exciting installment! This time our heroes are out for death, destruction, and hugs in their quest to get back home! Twist Metal: Black. Rated M for very naughty language.


Retro, Juicey and Neon were in Retro's room filming a playthrough of Clock Tower 3 for Gorgi. Or at least, that's what they were supposed to be doing (FACT). They had gotten distracted halfway through level one and switched to Twisted Metal Black, while still recording. Neon was cowering under a blanket in fear of Sweet Tooth's Clown Bot, while Juicey played Axel and Retro played the fore mentioned clown. They had already killed everyone else and Retro chased Juicey across the track giggling maniacally.

A sudden stroke of thunder caught the attention of the three. Neon suddenly lunged for the ps2 only to be grabbed by Retro and Juicey.

"What the fuck are you doing!"

"Changing the game! Anything but the clown game!" Juicey paused.

"Good point." She dropped Neon and grabbed for it herself. The second the little door opened however, lightning struck the console enveloping all three. "Son of a biiiiiiiiiiiiiitch!"

When Retro came to she was slumped in a large chair behind a very nice desk. She got up and, finding herself alone, began exploring the room she was in. On one wall was a large window that looked out on the bleak gray landscape. Next to it was a framed diploma that was assigned to a Dr. Retro Starr.

"Oh slut bunnies..." Retro said under her breath. Turning she found a full body mirror that stopped her flat. Her hair was longer and pulled up into pigtails by large bows. She wore blue lipstick and had black diamonds around her eyes which she then proceeded to spend 15 minutes trying to wipe off to no avail. Daring a glance lower she almost had a heart attack when she saw that under her white lab coat was a skimpy leather outfit and knee high leather boots. "Holy FUCK!" she quickly pulled the coat shut and pinned it with several safety pins. Then she ran out of the room to find the others.

Juice was blinded by a bright white light. Juice rubbed her eyes and when she looked down at her hands she discovered blood, lots of blood. "Dr. Nana are you ready to close the incision?" the voice next to her asked.

"INCISION!" Juice screamed. She peered downward to the body lying on the table. It was completely drenched in blood, the skull cap was cut off and the patient's brain was exposed. "DEAR GOD! WHO DID THAT!"

"…You did doctor…" the nurse said across from Juice.

"I…did?" The group of nurses nodded. "Awesome. And you say I'm a doctor too?" They nodded again. "Excellent." Juice shifted her eyes back and forth and grinned. She decided to try out something. She held out her blood covered hand. "Cotton." Silence. She turned to the nurse next to her who was starring of into space. "COTTON!" The nurse slammed the huge piece of cotton into Juice's face. Juice peeled off the cotton and looked at the nurse. "Good job. Now let's finish this…"

After an hour of stitching Juice was finished with another successful operation. "Now…WHERE THE HELL AM I!"

"Dr. Nana?" a voice called out. Juice turned her attention to the older gentlemen in a white lab coat. "Dr. Starr wishes to see you in her office."

"Dr. Starr?"

"You know one of the best psychologists we have at this asylum-"

"Asylum!"

"Yes. Blackfield Asylum…" Juice smacked her hand on her face and began to walk away from the man. "Do you know where her office is?" Juice waved the man off.

"Trust me. I'll find her office. She likes to…stand out."

Juice finally came across the door she's been looking for. It was painted in neon pink, covered in blue and green star stickers and was doodled on. "I knew it." Juice opened the door and saw Retro re-painting her walls. "You called?"

"JUICE! HELP ME!" Retro cried as she continued painting.

"With what?"

"Painting my office silly! Gosh!"

Retro stood and turned to the Juicey one.

"Have you seen Neon?" She paused taking in her friend's outfit. She wore blue scrubs slightly stained with blood. Her hair was the same poofy orange as ever and she wore no make-up. "Dude! What the fuck?"

"No. And what?" Retro gestured at her own face and body.

"You're all normal and I'm... I'm... Quinnified!"

"... You're what?"

"Quinnified! You know! I look all Harley Quinn in Arkham Asylumish!"

"Oh. Wait... you mean you didn't do that?"

"Nooo! And it won't come off either!" Juicey glanced down and saw her friend's bare legs sticking out the bottom of her coat.

"Are you... are you NAKED under there?"

"No! But I might as well be!" Retro shook her head.

"Anyway... we need to find Neon! She could be anywhere..." She trailed off as it hit her. "Oh god I think she's a patient!"

"What?"

"Dude think about it! She's completely insane!"

"So are you! And apparently you're the 'best psychiatrist here'!"

"I am no- wait best? Who said that?"

"Dunno. The guy who told me to come here…"

"Oh. Well anyway duh. I am a genius after all. Anyway, let's go find her. Just look in the little windows on the cells. We'll meet back here kay?"

"JUICE! JUICE! I FOUND HER!" Retro screamed running down the halls of the asylum. She rounded the corner and found Juice flirting with one of the doctors.

"So…do you wanna be in my bush?" Juice said winking at the doctor. Retro huffed and dragged Juice by her scrubs to where she had found Neon.

"We don't need anyone in your bush right now Juice!"

"Come on! He looks exactly like Box!"

"We have more important matters!" They had reached her cell, but now a guard was on the look out. Retro walked up the guard. "I demand that you let us in that cell!"

"No can do lady," the guard said fixing his sunglasses.

"And why not! Do you know who I am!"

"Do you know who she is?" Juice said pointing to Retro.

"Should I care?" the guard spoke smirking.

"Yeah. I'm gonna walk this way…away from death." Juice said walking back the way they came. Retro had pounced onto the guard and began tearing him apart limb from limb. Juice poked her head around the corner and saw Retro giggling like mad. "I'm assuming he's dead?"

"Quite." Retro snarled.

"What the hell is going on? I'm trying to take a nap…" Neon asked as she walked up to the window of her cell. "Retro? Juice?"

"Sup?" They answered.

"Come on you guys! I just finally went back to sleep after that bald guy came in talking about some contest-"

"Wait, Contest?" Retro asked as she unlocked the door with a key ring stolen from the bloody mess that had been a guard.

"Yea he said that there was a driving contest and if we win he'll send us home but otherwise we're stuck here." Juice opened her mouth to respond when suddenly the lights went out. A keening whine came from next to her where she assumed Retro was. Suddenly alarms began sounding and flashing red lights went off all down the hall. The girls stared in shock as all the doors around them began to open.

"I'd say that's our cue to go!" Retro grabbed Juicey and Neon's arms and took off in the direction she hoped was out.

"Do you know where you're going?" asked Neon, pulling away as Juice did the same.

"No idea."

"Sounds like a plan!" said Juice as they began running down a stairwell. Coming out on the first floor they saw the front door with a gate coming down in front of it. "Shit! Run!" The three kicked it into high gear. Retro reached it first and slid feet first kicked it open. Once she was out she held the door for the other two. Juicey managed to get out no problem but the gate was about to come down on Neon's middle. Retro and Juicey each grabbed a side, holding it just long enough for her to squeeze out. The three heroes collapsed on the stairs out of breath.

"We can't... stay here... people… trying... to... kill us..." Retro panted.

"What... do we do?" asked Neon.

"We find a car and get out of here." said Juicey standing shakily.

"Which one's ours?"

"Dunno. Split up and search the parking lot." So the three did just that. Neon stopped at a dodge Neon but the other two shook their heads. It just didn't feel right. After a few moments Retro called back

"Hey! I think I found it!" The other two came running over.

"Whoa!"

"Oh... fuck yes!" Before them stood an 18 wheel orange juice delivery truck. The passenger door was open and the keys were in the ignition.


End file.
